Final Fantasy Beyond the Fantasies
by Delima Lycia
Summary: A few brave souls have all been chosen by the sands of time to follow the story of the Legendary Heroes of stories they have heard of times gone by to save the world. Characters and Lands of Final Fantasy are not my own, but belong to the game creators.
1. Beckoning Darkness

Final Fantasy: Beyond the Fantasies

On a warm summer's day floating out on the ocean headed toward a small island paradise was a small speedboat. The driver was a blonde haired, blue eyed girl wearing a soft white sun dress with a gold chain around her neck, which held a light purple stone carved over with several different symbols. She had a gold band on her forehead that held a small diamond like stone in the center and wrapped back around her head to disappear amongst her soft, golden locks, 'What a beautiful day for this trip. It's almost too good to be true.' she thought, breathing in the fresh sea air deeply, 'I'll be at Dimestone Island soon…I'll bet Cousin Ran has missed me…I've been gone so long on that training quest, and now I can return and make them all proud…they'll see…I'll be the best White Mage they've ever seen…maybe even as good as my Ancestors…maybe…'

Meanwhile on the island a small boy of about twelve with sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes watches the approaching boat excitedly, "It's her!" the boy squeals happily, "Cousin's back!" he whirled and ran through a door and into a small hut, "Papa! Papa! Come quickly! It's her!" he called into the hut before running back to the beach as fast as he could, "Cousin! Welcome back, Cousin!" he called while waving his arms ecstatically.

'Cousin Ran…' the lady thought as she slowed the boat to a stop and her and the boy tied it off, "Well, it took me a while to get back here. Did you miss me, Cousin Ran?" she smiled at the boy.

"Did I ever!" the boy smiled brightly, hugging her tight.

"How's Uncle Drossyl?" she asked.

"He's fine." Ran nodded, "Come on, Lilisha, you've got to come see him, and everybody else. We're all dying to see your magic."

"Ran, you're such a hyper child." Lilisha smiled happily, "There's not much to show, however."

"I don't care, and I'm sure they don't." Ran bounced happily along by his Cousin's side, "You've got to show us at least something of what you learned, Lili! Please…"

"All right, Ran." Lilisha giggled, "All right. I will as soon as everyone is gathered up that way you can all see."

"Okay, I'll go get everybody." Ran cheered darting off into the island as an older gentleman walked over to her. He was already in his elder years, with soft gray hair and a short gray beard wearing pants and a muscle shirt.

"Well, well, our little Lili returns, eh?" he smiled at her.

"Uncle Drossyl." Lilisha smiled and hugged him, "How have you been?"

"Great, and how about you? You've come a long way, Lili." Drossyl nodded, holding her out at arms length to get a better look at her, "Our little Lili's grown up. If only you're mother were here."

"Yeah, but at least I've got all of you here." Lilisha shrugged faintly, "I know she'd be proud of me, and I hope all of you are too. I've got some stories to tell, that's for certain." They walked away toward the center of the island, where all the others would be waiting. There was quite the receiving party for her, and after she told them a few of her tales, and showed some of her magic off for Ran and a few others, they all started for their homes in the small village nearby, 'I hope I have made you proud of me mother…I want to be something great…just like you always said I could…just like my ancestor Rosa…' Lilisha smiled faintly at that thought, 'My ancestor Rosa, one of the best White Wizards ever told about…who won the heart of a Paladin, who eventually became King of the Castle called Baron…after saving the world…I wonder…if I'm ever going to do anything great…' she puzzled to herself as she settled down into her bed that night, 'Something great…that would go down in history for a long time…maybe forever…' she yawned and slipped off to sleep. That night Ran dreamed of a dark cloud surrounding the island, and strange evil laughter. When the morning came the people were waking up and going about everyday farm life, all except Ran, "He must have tired himself out last night, poor little guy."

"Yeah. He should be awake soon." Drossyl chuckled as him and Lilisha finished breakfast, and then they went off to go work the farm. When noon rolled around and Ran still was not awake they began to wonder, "Strange for Ran. He's usually awake by now."

"Is it possible that he stayed awake all last night, even after we sent him to bed?" Lilisha puzzled, hoping for the easy explanation.

"No. That boy could sleep through a hurricane if we'd let him." Drossyl shrugged, "And when I checked in on him last night he was sound asleep."

"So what do you think it could be?" Lilisha mused, "Think he's sick?"

"Who knows? We'll just keep an eye on him for now. Maybe the problem will present itself?" Drossyl nodded a bit.

"We can hope that it's nothing serious…" Lilisha smiled faintly, "Probably just doesn't feel well or something…knowing Ran." That night Ran still did not waken, and Lilisha walked out to the beach to watch the ocean for a bit, 'What's wrong with my cousin? He seems so sleepy, but…it's…nothing I've ever seen or heard of.' she sighed, and suddenly whirled staring out at a huge shadowy form on the water, "What is that?" she muttered faintly as the form drifted slowly to shore. It looked to be a waterlogged boat that had seen one journey too many, but there was a large propeller on top of the mast that was strange for a normal sea vessel. Lilisha's curiosity got the better of her, and she darted over to investigate, "Oh you poor thing!" she squeaked, spotting a small drenched cat lying unconscious in the only dry part of the ship, clearly the only survivor, and just barely at that, "You'll come home with me, and I'll try to help you…sadly I can't help people that I can't find so you'll be the only survivor counted." she sighed, scooped him up, and took him out of there. Before leaving she tied the ship off so it would not float away during the night, and then she walked back to her home with the cat. In good light the fur pattern could be seen easily, a rich, dark black color with a light brushed tinge of silver that was just barely visible. The cat's coat gave it a magical quality, but it seemed like a normal cat. When the sun rose in the sky Drossyl spread word that Ran was missing. Lilisha darted to her uncle confused and concerned, "Missing? What do you mean missing? He was in his room wasn't he!"

"Yes, supposedly." Drossyl nodded, looking from the mayor of the town to Lilisha, "That's what's so confusing. Where would he have gone? What could he possibly be doing?"

Meanwhile on a boat headed for a dark continent, Ran was busily trying to get free of the bonds holding him to the chair he was in as a few pirates watched over him, "You won't get away with this! My Cousin will find me! Just you wait!" Ran protested, managing only to tire out by noon.

With Lilisha and Drossyl as they re-entered their home, "What will we do, Uncle Drossyl?" Lilisha mused, at first neither noticed the cat sitting up perfectly dry on the table watching them.

"We'll have to keep watch, search for him all over this continen-" Drossyl started to say, but the cat cut him off.

"Search for someone here? Who is lost?" the cat puzzled tipping his head to one side curiously, slightly concerned at that.

"My…cousin Ran…" Lilisha mused, watching the cat in amazement, they had never heard of a talking cat before. So they made a quick explanation to the cat about Ran's disappearance.

"Hm…sounds like them…" the cat nodded a bit, getting to his feet, "Possibly the Pirates of Dotha. They're always causing some trouble or other."

"Dotha?" Drossyl mused, never having been off Dimestone Island he would not have known anything about the outer continents.

"That's that…uh…" Lilisha stammered lightly, trying to remember what she was taught, "A…a Gambling city on the continent El correct?" the cat nodded a bit.

"And into practically anything to make money." the cat answered, "I wouldn't put it past them for kidnapping, but why I don't see." he shrugged lightly, "Maybe…there's something else we need to find out…"

"Have you any idea where they'd be going?" Lilisha mused.

"Either to Cabri or Centis." the cat mewed, "Those are the only two known bases they have."

"Worth a try. Can you lead the way for me?" Lilisha asked.

"Lili!" Drossyl squeaked, "You're not going out…"

"Yes, I am." Lilisha interceded, "Someone has to, and no one else here knows how to pilot a ship." The cat stared at her, slightly amazed at her wanting to go after the pirates.

"If you're sure…" the cat nodded hesitantly, "They should not be far from here…"

"It may be the only way to get Ran back…if he is with the pirates that is…" Lilisha mused. She darted off to gather a few things they would need before hugging her Uncle good bye and her and the cat walked off to the beach.

'She's a brave girl…I wonder…' the cat thought, watching Lilisha out of the corner of his eye as they arrived at her little speed boat, "All right…since we'll be stuck together for a while…what's your name, Miss?"

"Lilisha…" she answered, "And yours?"

"That usually depends on where I go…" the cat shrugged, "Recently it was Prince Salvador El Lapridos." he mewed, wrinkling his nose a bit. Lilisha giggled lightly, "The names people come up with." he grinned innocently, "Nah, I usually don't talk to people much…only a select few, namely one or two, know my name. Circumstances considered though…just call me Priam…"

"Right." Lilisha nodded, "We'll find them."

"I don't see how in a small boat like this. They've probably got something ten times bigger." Priam shrugged, "But okay we'll try."

"Maybe bigger…not faster." Lilisha told him as they set out onto the seas. Priam quickly told her which way to go, and they took off that way, catching up to the pirate's vessel in less than an hour.

"Whoa…" Priam blinked clearly amazed at the speed the little boat displayed, "That's them! Right there!" he pointed with a paw toward a huge ship not far away. There was a skull and crossbones flag flying and the ship was overall impressive. Lilisha stopped the boat beside the ship, since the pirates had apparently put the anchor down so they could party and celebrate it was simple for Lilisha and Priam to slip aboard. They searched the entire ship for Ran, and ended up finding nothing, not even gold. Upon returning to their boat they noticed quickly that the ship was pointed toward the continent of El. They were too late to save Ran from being sold or what not, and so had to continue on in the direction the ship had come from in hopes of finding Ran there. They landed on the dark continent within two hours, and were greeted by Ran, but there was something different about him.

"What are you doing out here, Cousin?" Ran squeaked, shooting a quick glance over his shoulder before looking back to Lilisha.

"I came to find you, Ran." Lilisha told him, "Everyone back home is worried about you. C'mon we've got to get back."

"Back? I can't go back?" Ran shook his head a bit, stepping back a step away from Lilisha, "I've got to stay here. There are others here who might need me…long as I'm here I can at least try and take some of their work off their shoulders…go on back, Lilisha…tell them I'm fine, and not to worry…" he shooed them away and sent them off a drift on the sea.

"Strange kid…" Priam mewed, "Well, what now, Lilisha?"

"Something's wrong, Priam…" Lilisha trailed, "Something is definitely wrong…Ran never acts that way…he's normally…"

"So maybe we should try and figure it out?" Priam mewed, slipping up onto Lilisha's shoulder, "Go out to the other continents…see if others have lost family or friends?"

"It's…a possibility I guess…" Lilisha mused, "I wonder though…what happened to change Ran? Normally he would have jumped in the boat no questions…"

"We may well have to figure that out, Lilisha…" Priam nodded, sounding for a brief second strangely distant, as if he were not even there with her.

"Priam?"

"Yes, Lilisha?"

"Nothing…never mind." Lilisha sighed, and they set out for the nearest continent: Leah. They arrived quickly and found the nearest town, a small farming community called Lai. Several people there were talking about missing children, but none had any idea of what to do. Lilisha and Priam made quick work of getting supplies and continuing their journey on to another small town; where the children were missing as well, and so forth for about five towns. Soon they reached a place called Killick, just as their hopes were starting to diminish, and they met up with the mayor. Nothing unusual had happened to the town so far. Once they were sure everything was fine they started to leave, only to have a guy around Lilisha's age rush over to them and grab her arm.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he puzzled, "What's happening? Not everyday a white wizard comes to this place…"

"I really don't know where I'm going…" Lilisha shrugged, "Something big, but I'm not sure what. My cousin vanished that's why I came out here…when I found him he was different…if that makes any sense, and now every town but this one has boasted that their children have slowly been vanishing. I came here to see if anyone here knew anything."

"Strange…" the guy mused, "I wonder…would it have anything to do with dreams do you think?"

"Dreams?" Lilisha puzzled, glancing to Priam curiously before looking back to him. Priam did not like everyone knowing he could speak, and so had been pretending he could not for the majority of the trip, "What do you mean?"

"I'll not speak of them here. Too many people that may go off into panic." he shook his head lightly, "They haven't had any trouble with it so why bring them any." he shrugged lightly, "Come with me back to Baron and I'll tell you on the way." he told her, "You may even find something there that could help."

"Baron?" Lilisha puzzled.

"Yes. It's my home for now." he shrugged a bit, "Hey, what are you called anyway?"

"Lili." she answered, "And this is Salem." she mused, flashing Priam a quick glance, at least it kept their real names secret for now. Strange men offering information were not always to be trusted…but he was speaking of Baron…she would go with him for right then, and if it turned out he could not be trusted at least they could escape.

"Pretty name." he smiled faintly, "Just call me Aerryl." They started off toward Baron, and on the way Aerryl explained about having a dream about a dark cloud and strange laughter, just a few moments before reaching Baron he told them about a strange calling that had been going on since he had the dream. That something was telling him to find a place called Deletha.

'Something calling him to Deletha…where have I heard that name before?' Lilisha thought as they entered Baron. A young dragoon in training paced over to them mere seconds later.

"Well, well, Aerryl finally decides to reappear. I thought you'd surely be dead by now." the dragoon chuckled, "Guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, well..." Aerryl shrugged a bit, "Lili, this is my friend Caine. Caine, this is Lili and Salem." Caine smiled and bowed lightly.

"Nice to meet you." Lili smiled faintly, Priam offered a light little bow. Lili stayed in Baron for the day, easily convincing Aerryl and Caine to come with her and Salem to try and stop this dark cloud from taking the planet over. Caine got them to stay that night at the inn so they would have time to decide how. At first they had no clue to go off of, and no idea of what to do, but then it occurred to them…the dreams, and calling, seemed to only affect the male children. If that was so then it was possible that by keeping Aerryl from going to that place, by keeping Aerryl with them, they might be able to flush out the trouble. Even Aerryl seemed to agree with them. For the next few days they traveled to work up their power a bit. A week after they left Baron Lilisha vanished while they slept. The second Priam awoke and realized she was gone he ignored the fact that they knew him as an ordinary cat named Salem.

"Ah…rats…" Priam hissed, pacing the camp a bit, "Where did she go…she can't have gotten far…Priam, what kind of watch cat are you?" he growled lightly, just barely audibly. He had not realized that Caine was awake by then. He paced back and forth restlessly while trying to figure out where she could have gone. Caine watched him curiously for a moment or two before glancing over to where Aerryl was supposed to be, but Aerryl was gone as well.

"Well, cat, what now?" Caine puzzled looking to Priam again, "Thought they said your name was Salem…how can you talk, and what do you suppose happened?"

"Uh…" Priam blinked looking to Caine, realizing his cover was blown, "I…don't really know…what to do now…" he shrugged a bit, "Lilisha's gone…seems Aerryl is as well…but where are they do you think?"

"No idea." Caine shook his head, "Possibly they woke up early and went for a walk?"

"I doubt it." Priam mewed, "Lilisha wouldn't just go for a walk at a time like this…would she?"

"I don't know, but Aerryl might…" Caine answered.

"They're stuff's gone though…think they ditched us?" Priam tipped his head to the side.

"Possibly, but then who knows? I guess all we can do is search for them." Caine nodded. The two got the camp packed, and went out in search of their friends.

Meanwhile with Aerryl and Lilisha, they had been spotted, and carried away by a group of creatures, dark of face and of heart it seemed they were flying low over the ocean headed for that darkened continent. Aerryl had somehow secured a place next to Lilisha so they would at least be together no matter what came next, "That must be Deletha…" Aerryl mused just before a sudden rush of wind nearly knocked Lilisha away from him. He made sure to catch her so she would not fall off.

"How are you so sure?" Lilisha puzzled, holding tight to Aerryl.

"I'm not." Aerryl shook his head, "But for a guess…I'd have to say so…"

"Let's hope not…" Lilisha trailed faintly, 'Let's hope not for everyone's sake…what do I do now? Priam's not here to help me, and Aerryl's already been called to that side…what would they want with me anyway?' she thought as they reached the continent. Before landing; however, a single ray of light shot out, hit the creature carrying them, and sent them falling onto the deck of a strange ghost like air ship. It looked like a normal ship for the ocean, but was adapted for air travel, and looked like it had not sailed in years. A golden haired angel of a woman rushed over to them, and without a word pulled them to their feet, lightly touching Lilisha's cheek for a second or two before vanishing as the ship landed on the continent of Torique, specifically in the center at an abandoned castle with the inscription of Toria on the plaque.

"That was strange…" Aerryl mused.

"Tell me about it…" Lilisha nodded, "Now where are we? I've never heard of a place called Toria…"

"The most I heard was that it was run by eight women, and they governed a country where women were in the top jobs and such…and something about an earth crystal…but what could that have to do with…" Aerryl started to say, but a sound got their attention, harp music as it were, coming from a strange room deep in the castle. They got there and found a harp being played by a ghost like man with gold hair green eyes, and wearing a dark blood red cape and hat. It was an eerie song to say nothing of the fact that it made the place seem a bit safer. They sat down side by side in the floor listening to the music, unaware of the sounds above them as those strange creatures that had taken them away from their friends in the first place raided the castle. As the song came to an end the guy faded away, leaving behind the harp sitting there as if no one had touched it in well over a hundred years. Lilisha and Aerryl slipped off into a strange sleep then.

Lilisha's dream took her far away, out into space…where she dreamed of the final encounter between her ancestor Rosa and the biggest threat the world had faced since then.

Aerryl's dream took him down a different path. He was confronted by the close study of a Paladin, almost like a father making sure the boy dating his 'little angel' was an honest man. He did not speak for a long while, but finally decided to start talking, "Boy, what are you trying to do?" he queried.

"I'm…trying to help Lili…" Aerryl answered, but it even sounded false to his own ears.

"Trying to help Lilishan is all well and good, but that's not what I asked…" the Paladin told him, "You were trying to keep her from falling…she went with you didn't she?" he trailed a bit, "I ask again then…what are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to help Lili save the planet…trying to help her save her cousin…" Aerryl persisted; it was the truth…why did it sound like some hopeless dream?

"And yet you had to have help from those of us long gone…" the Paladin shook his head, "What are you trying to do, Syl?"

"How do you my name?" Aerryl puzzled, suddenly growing wary of this stranger, "Who are you anyway?"

"Who I am is of no consequence. I know you're name because you live in what used to be my city." the paladin smiled faintly, the kid was getting it now, "What are you trying to do?"

"Find the truth in all of this…" Aerryl answered, "I'm trying to help Lili…trying to set things right…"

"Do you even know what that means?" the Paladin mused.

"Yes…"

"If you think you do then why do you persist in wielding that thing?"

"What?"

"That thing you wield…that Dark Sword…" the Paladin shook his head lightly, "It won't help you to do anything beyond answering that call."

"You…know about the calling?"

"Of course…it's a strange calling at that, but then whoever said it had to stay?"

"How though?" Aerryl puzzled, "You act as though you know how I can stop this…"

"Not exactly…I know a way that may work, but you must prove you are worthy…have you not noticed the pattern…"

"All male children…so?"

"The whole pattern." the Paladin told him, "Where did those children come from? What background? Most were from dark families right? And you…"

"So it's darkness calling itself…"

"An eternal cycle it would seem…"

"What is this way? It's worth trying isn't it? If it will let me help Lili…"

"It will…" the Paladin nodded a bit, "Just take care of her…you won't find a girl like her in a million years, Syl."

"What way?"

"Go to a place called Mount Ordeal…up on the Summit…you'll know what to do from there…"

"But…isn't that…"

"Yes…you know you're history well, Syl." the Paladin nodded, leaving Aerryl at a loss for words, "Trust me…go to the summit of Mount Ordeal…it will help you in your quest. That sword you have now will never be able to vanquish the darkness…not alone." he smiled faintly, "Now…wake up and continue on your quest…Mount Ordeal is near Mysidia…you'll be able to find it simply…it's on a nearby continent, and there is a way there…take care of her you hear…you're all she's got for now…" Aerryl stirred and sat up, looking around the room puzzled as Lilisha woke up beside him.

"You all right, Lilishan?" Aerryl puzzled. Lilisha looked over at him confusedly.

"Yes…I'm fine…but…where'd you hear that?" she queried.

"I…uh…I don't really know for sure myself…" Aerryl answered. Lilisha and him both related the dreams they had.

"So we've got to find this place, Aerryl…" Lilisha got to her feet, and pulled him to his, "A dream message told you to go there…so we've got to go…"

"Right…" Aerryl nodded a bit, "But…how will we find the way there?"

"I suppose…we just search this place a bit more for now…" Lilisha shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe we'll find something." Aerryl nodded. They explored the entire place, searched every corner they could reach, eventually finding out about the black chocobos that were said to live in a nearby forest. It was the best shot they had, so they took it. It was simple to find the forest, and the black chocobos were there as well. Only one could be caught, and so Aerryl and Lilisha ended up flying toward Mysidia on a black chocobo's back as fast as the bird could go.

Meanwhile with Caine and Priam, the duo had gotten themselves into quite a lot of trouble. Several of the creatures that had carried Lilisha and Aerryl away were trying to do the same to them. Priam bristled his fur out, hissed, and scratched one straight across the snout, giving just enough time for him to escape. Caine used his jump ability to get away, and both ended up inside of a cavern, "Where are we now?" Priam puzzled looking around confused.

"I think it's the Mist Caverns…" Caine mused, "If we go through here we'll reach the Village of Mist, or where it was. If it's still there then we've got someone out there watching over us…" he started off through the cave with Priam following close at his heels. It took them a while, and quite a lot of work with fighting monsters, but they found the exit soon enough. Much to their confusion and dismay; however, there was someone standing guard. He was a full-fledged Dragoon, clearly much more powerful than Priam or Caine, and simply stood there watching them for a moment or two before speaking.

"Well, well, you made it this far alone. How is it that you intend to continue this quest?" the Dragoon queried.

"Peacefully…" Caine trailed a bit, "We've no fight with you, Sir…"

"Is that so?" the Dragoon chuckled, getting a wary cat stare from Priam, "Where are you headed anyway, Caine? Priam? Where will you go once you're out of this cave?" This shocked both of them since they had not spoken their names since they stepped in here.

"We're going to go to Mist Village." Caine answered after a minute, "Who are you and how do you know our names?"

"To Mist, eh?" the Dragoon shook his head lightly, "I'm of no consequence. I know quite a lot more about you than you probably know about yourself. For the cat…let's just say a little birdie told me…" he trailed lightly, "What are you to do from there? Certainly you don't think just going to Mist will give you all the answers."

"Certainly not." Priam spoke finally, "It's a good enough place to start though. At least it gives us ground to stand on against all this trouble."

"Intend to fight, do you? How, Little Cat?" the Dragoon mused, looking to Priam interestedly.

"Of course I will if it gets Lilisha back." Priam answered, this guy was starting to get on his nerves.

"Too noble. You need to worry about yourself a bit as well. If you fight now you will be killed." the Dragoon shrugged and looked to Caine, "And you? You certainly don't believe you can finish your training in Baron, do you? Heading to Mist is a start, fine, but first off tell me why."

"I'm going to help my friends. If I can finish my training there it will make things easier. If not then at least it gives us a place to stop for a bit so we can come up with a better plan." Caine answered.

"So you say so you say." the Dragoon mused, "All right, but remember that you cannot finish your training from Baron. You must go out and finish it at a place called Damcyan. It's an old castle, but you'll find what you need there." the guy nodded a quick farewell as the mist gathered briefly. Once the mist was gone so was he.

As puzzling and creepy as that was they were not going to just stop. They had a clear path now, and so they took it. It left them with plenty to think about though. Once they arrived in the Village of Mist it became apparent that it was nothing more than empty buildings. They easily found an old map that showed them the location of Damcyan, but before they could leave a sound got their attention. It sounded like crying, "Let's go…it's around here somewhere." Caine mused, and him and Priam started a search. They found a girl hidden away in some back room of a house sitting down with her knees tucked to her chest, and her face buried in her arms crying.

"Go away…" She sobbed, "Go away…"

"Far be it from me to leave anyone in such a state as this. What's the matter, My Lady?" Caine answered, honestly surprising Priam with a sudden display of courtly manners.

"Nothing that concerns you…please go away…" she shook her head lightly, just then the sun setting in the sky sent a shaft of light through the window to reveal the girl's appearance. She was wearing a light green dress/robe combination, had dark green hair, but her eyes were still hidden, buried in her arms. She appeared to be about Caine's age.

"And leave you here alone tonight? No way." Caine shook his head a bit, "I'm not leaving you here this way."

"Why not?" the girl sniffed lightly, brushing at tears before looking up at him with bright green eyes tinted over with silver, "I've been left in worse…it's…nothing new, just part of my training…"

"Training?" Caine puzzled, kneeling down near the girl.

"Yes, my…magic training…" the girl answered.

"I don't know of any magical training that would cause someone to be so upset. What happened, Miss?" Caine puzzled. Priam slipped a bit closer, but kept his quiet innocent kitty routine going.

"My…mentor…" the girl shook her head lightly, "He…" she could not even finish what she was saying for a moment, "vanished…and there's nothing I can do to find him…"

"Where did you see him last?" Caine asked, "Maybe we can help you find him."

"Just a few buildings over…he said we aught to come here…that it would be a good stop in my training to come to this place…" she brushed lightly at her hair, "I don't know why, but not long after we got here he vanished, and I can't find him anymore…"

"Well, we'll go find him as soon as we can, but I don't think we should leave this place until sun rise at least." Caine nodded, "It's dangerous enough during the day time." The girl just nodded a bit, and that night the three slept in that house. Once the sun rose Caine, Priam, and the girl set out to search the village for her mentor. They located a set of footprints, and followed them until they found a letter which read:

_Dear Rhaeh,_

_Don't worry about me anymore. I got you where you needed to be, and from here you're training is all yours. I told you that you were destined to be something great…you are…you are the one destined to be the revival of the caller generation of this world. You're ancestor Rydia would be so proud of you if she could see you now. I've taught you all the beginning black magic and white magic I can, from there you must build up your level using what I've taught you…remember how I told you that my name was of no consequence? Now I believe you have grown enough to know the truth…my name was Tellah…once long ago…and I hope that if you ever learn who I was that you hold nothing against me. Now to start you on your journey, and your caller training, just focus, as with any other magic, on a chocobo, and speak the first word that comes to mind…get away from Mist, and head to Kaipo, that will be a good start to head you out to Damcyan…if you have not yet understood what's to happen, then you will when you arrive in that castle. Good Luck, Rhaeh, and take care._

_Master Dega/ Sage Tellah_

"That…makes no sense." the girl mused, looking to Caine, "Any idea what it could mean?"

"No." Caine shook his head, "But that name…I've heard it somewhere before…"

"Caller…" Priam mewed softly; again he had forgotten whose company he was in,

"That's…something that was said to have gone out with the legendary party all those years ago…" The girl looked to Priam curiously, "Caine…what do you suppose is going on?"

"No idea, Priam, but we'll find out when we get to Damcyan." Caine shook his head lightly.

"Damcyan…" the girl mused, "How will we get there? I don't know of this place…and why are you two going anyway?"

"I was told that I have to go there to finish my own training. Some dragoon in Mist Cavern said so." Caine shrugged lightly.

"I'm following him around…" Priam mused, figuring since his cover was blown why not go with it, "And I take it you're Rheah…what do you suppose that bit about the chocobo is?" the girl nodded a bit before answering.

"No clue, but…we can try it…" she mused walking out to an open place. For a moment or two nothing happened or was said, but after a little while Rheah finally spoke, "Delita…" sparks flew out from the air around the three as a black chocobo with golden tint to it's feathers appeared suddenly, just standing in front of them and watching them curiously.

"Kweh?" the bird chirped, tipping its head to one side.

"Whoa…" Priam blinked amazed, pacing a circle around the bird and Rheah, "Amazing…"

"Wark?" the bird looked to Priam, lowering its head to lightly nudge Priam's side with its beak.

"Okay, so this is new…" Rheah mused, the bird smiled and nuzzled at her with it's beak before picking her, Caine, and Priam up to whisk them away, "Don't suppose you know the way to Damcyan." she asked Caine and Priam.

"Wark! Kweh!" the bird squeaked and suddenly veered it's course, taking to the air and flying straight to Kaipo, landing next to the item/weapon shop to let them off. It would stay near the door until they were done. The three found that this shop carried things they had only heard of, and was easily affordable by both. Together they had just a little over five hundred. The two ended up getting good starter weapons there: Caine a spear, and Rheah a cure staff. As well as a few potions and phoenix down, at the very least they would be safe. They walked back out, and the bird swept them off to an armor shop, sent them in there, and was waiting when they left. What armor could they have found that they did not already have? The bird swept them away again to a clearing near a strange castle, sitting them down and departing in a flash of light. They stayed in the clearing for the night, and would set out for that castle in the morning.

Meanwhile Aerryl and Lilisha had arrived in Mysidia, equipped themselves as best they could, and headed out toward the mountain range after getting the location from the elder. He had told them to be careful, and sent them on their way. They were camping just outside the foot hills of Mount Ordeal, with Lilisha fast asleep, and Aerryl sitting up watching over her, 'Well…here we go…we start up this mountain in the morning, and I'll finally get to see what that dream meant…' he thought. For a brief second or two he thought he saw something at the top of the mountain, a light, 'What's that?' he got to his feet, and stood there watching it. It was faint, but noticeable, and flickering softly, 'What's going on?' he thought. A voice flooded his mind then.

"My son…don't fear…" the voice told him, "Don't fear…just come to me…I wish to help you…both of you, but…I can only do so much…my legacy is forgotten, and you're the only one to take the test now…the others…are all trapped in another world. My son, fear not for I will protect you. While you are on my mountain that calling will be weaker…but only for as long as I am able to do so…you must come swiftly…" as the voice faded softly away Aerryl noticed the sunrise. Him and Lilisha started up the mountain, easily spotting the monsters inhabiting the peaks as being the undead: Revenants, Ghouls, Zombies, Souls, and so forth. At first it was tough, but they may it to a safe place on the summit just before they could cross a strange old bridge that would lead them to weird rock formations. If the sun had not been setting they would have continued, but for then they were going to rest.

And what happened to Caine, Rheah, and Priam? Those three had entered that weird castle at sunrise the day before, realized it was Damcyan quickly, and were confronted by a strange fire being who challenged them in the name of summoned monsters, whatever that meant. Since then it had been one long fight, "We've got to do something…" Priam mused, dodging a fire dash made by the creature.

"What else can we do?" Rheah murmured softly, barely audibly, "Delita…we need your help…" that chocobo came the second she called it, made sure they were out of harm's way, and used claws and beak to fight the creature for a moment or two, a grand attack that did colossal damage. The fire being tried to keep fighting, but a few more times of Delita being called up, and he was out of energy.

"Fine…then I'll go with you…" the fire being mused, "I'll go with you on your quest. Call for me by the name of Djinn." he mused before vanishing in a spark of light. Caine, Rheah, and Priam quickly healed up. The power gained from that one fight was amazing, but neither really noticed it that much. Caine's spear suddenly flicker faintly before changing to a bit of a different design, it turned itself into a strong Dragon Spear, only used by full Dragoons. That night they wandered the castle, searching for anything they may have missed, and upon walking into the basement of the castle they heard a few voices. They slipped along until they could see who was talking: that Dragoon from Mist Cavern, an old man, and some strange lady who was dressed all in green similar to Rheah. They waved them over and as soon as Priam, Caine, and Rheah got there the three started a hyper chattering of all sorts. Congratulations on Caine's completing his training, amazed wonder at Rheah's progress, and impressed awe at Priam's bravery. The old man smiled faintly as the other two vanished, and nodded to the two.

"Rheah, I told you to come here for a reason…it's seems to be starting again, and so I can no longer stay here. I'm sending you along with these two; they can help you just as you can help them. Maybe one day you'll get to see the Land of Summoned Monsters, but also do not forget who your friends are. No matter what." he smiled before vanishing as well. Once they were alone in the room again they noticed that the three had left behind a strange red crystal. It hovered there for a bit before flying over to Priam and vanishing. As confusing as it was they had nothing else that they could do there. So they left. With no idea where to go next they wandered slowly over to Mount Fabul. It was simple to climb the mountain, and once they were on the other side they saw a ruined castle in the distance, another place beset by time and un inhabitation. Searching the place they found several things that would be helpful: tents, potions, phoenix downs, and even an ice rod for Rhaeh. They stayed there that night since it seemed so quiet, and found another strange crystal. This one was clear and the second Priam stood near it, it vanished like the other one leaving a small amount of air power as a sign for which it was. Still, with everything so confusing, they did not know where to turn next. Sure it was evident they had to get the crystals, but where were they all? They had fire and air as it was…now they had to find where the other four were hidden.

Just as the sun rose Aerryl and Lilisha crossed that bridge and arrived at the rock formations. The rocks drew them inside, into a strange room of crystal with a huge mirror on the far wall. The reflection of Aerryl walked out, and so the challenge was on, 'I can't fight myself…if I kill me what happens then? It wouldn't solve anything…' Aerryl thought, running a strategy of defending himself and Lilisha from the reflection's attacks. After a short while the battle ended, the reflection vanished, and a sword appeared from out of nowhere. It landed in Aerryl's hands, and after a bright flash of light he was changed to a Paladin. The light spoke suddenly so they could both hear.

"Syl, you've done well, now continue on and finish this once and for all." the voice chimed, "Go, My son, and stop this horror from a repeat attack on all life as we know it." The two left the rock formation, and started back down the mountain, wondering what that light had meant by what it told them. If it was a repeat attack, then where should they go next? Should they head back to Mysidia, or to somewhere else? The trouble was supposed to be with a dark continent…not with something that should have been destroyed centuries before. They decided that Mysidia would probably be best, and so headed there to rest up and figure out what to do next. While there they made sure their weapons and armor were sufficient. Soon enough the people of Mysidia were going to help them by sending them off in a ship back to the mainland, back to Baron's continent. It would be a short trip of a few days, but they would make it. After setting sail they learned one good reason that Mysidia survived. The mages had built their ships using the magic they were so fond of, and with their ships they had brought in commerce to their city. If not for expanding their markets they would have ended up like Mist Village, Damcyan, or even Fabul. Once they reached the shoreline and were off the boat one of the mages gave them a strange crystal.

"The Elder wanted you two to take this with you." the mage boy explained, "He said that it would be important to your journey, and sent it along. Keep up with it, it's the hope of all Mysidia." with that the mage boy bowed faintly, and boarded the ship to set sail for Mysidia again.

"Well…we did it…" Lilisha smiled to Syl, "We did it, we made it."

"Now we've just got to find Caine." Syl nodded, smiling back, "Find him, and we'll be able to continue this quest we're on."

"Right, but first let's go back to Baron." Lilisha nodded, "It'll be a good starting point." So they headed off to Baron. While there they found out from a few people that the King was calling for adventuresome folk to undertake a mission to the nearby forests. Lilisha and Syl returned to the castle to find out what was going on, and the King told them that he was going to send two people there to see what was happening to the forest. Syl and Lilisha decided to do it, and were sent along, but not before the King gave them two crystals under the authority of the Elder at Mysidia. He had wanted the crystals to go to a white mage and a paladin, and since no others had arrived since the message had come they naturally fell to Syl and Lilisha. Once they reached the forest they found what was causing the trouble. Two mages from Mysidia were already there trying to stop it. The trouble was a strange woman, whose best element was clearly fire. She was there to set the forest ablaze, and cause trouble for the city of Baron.

"Well, well, two little children want to challenge me, eh?" the woman shrugged, "No matter, you won't be much of a challenge. Go on home before you get hurt."

"We can't do that." Lilisha shook her head, "We came to stop you. You're hurting this forest, and frightening those at Baron."

"Your point?" the woman mused, looking warily over to Lilisha as she awaited an answer from the little White Mage.

"We can't let you get away with this." Syl interrupted.

"You should just go on home, little boy, if you insist on playing with fire you're going to get burned." she shrugged lightly.

"What? Are you really so afraid to face us that you'd resort to trying to frighten us away?" Lilisha puzzled.

"Me? Afraid?" the woman laughed, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! As the Fire Elemental Ruciel, I'm not afraid of the likes of you." she shook her head lightly, "Yet if you both insist upon this battle, then let us do this correctly…you'll see me again soon, when you're strong enough to stand some form of a chance. I'm not going to take you two down this way…my great grandfather would not have done so, and neither will I. We'll have a fair fight, and since I can't come down to your level, you've got to come up to mine. I'll see you again someday, Children." she laughed as she vanished, leaving the forest on fire, and Lilisha and Syl weakened by it.

By that time Rheah, Caine, and Priam had started across the ocean toward Baron, deciding to go there, at least it would be a good start. Upon reaching Baron they spotted the forest fire, and headed off toward it, 'Could this be where Lilisha and Aerryl are?' Priam thought as the three of them arrived on the scene just in time to join Syl and Lilisha in putting out the fire.

'I wonder…' Rheah thought, "Djinn…" that fire being appeared suddenly, "Djinn, can you do anything?"

"Of course." Djinn nodded, "Look who you're talking to, Kid." He mused, and in a brief flash of orange light sucked all the fire away before vanishing.

"That was close…" Priam mewled all kitty like before pouncing on Lilisha's shoulder, "Don't you never scare me like that again, you hear?" he mused, nuzzling her neck with his head. Once they got the stories straightened out, they decided that since it was all happening again they might as well try and find the people necessary for the group to stop the thing. The two mages from Mysidia had jumped in on the conversation at some point in time, and readily agreed to help. They said they were called Lupine and Silvine, and that they had been just passing through on their way home. Both were twins: One a black mage, that was Lupine, and the other a white mage: Silvine, just like before with Lilisha's ancestor, and now it seemed as if history were repeating, right down to the people who were to join. The two crystals that Lilisha and Syl had gathered suddenly flew out to Priam, and vanished. They headed off to Baron with that to let the people know it was safe. On their way to the castle they were swept up and away by Delita and a few of his friends.


	2. Beginning of the true Quest

Hi to all my readers out there! Thanks to Iris Mist for the review, it helped me a lot with what I've got here. That and it also pointed out a few of my flaws in some of my stories. This is a bit shorter than the first chapter, but it's what I've got for now. Take a look, and by all means feel free to give me criticisms/flames/etc. Oh! If you really want to, you can send me a few ideas too. No guarantees about if I'll use them or not, but they will be welcomed, and you will be credited if I do use any ideas you give me.

_In no way form or fashion do I own anything that belongs to the original Final Fantasy world setting, which includes characters, places, and things. I have a few of my own things and people, but by and large I do use a good deal of people, places, and things from the games. In no way do I retain ownership of anything save my own creations. _

_Delima_

On the main summit of Mount Ordeals a lone Paladin stands watch over the forest far below, 'Once again everything is in motion…would you still help them along on their quest…Father…' He thought as the fading rays of sunlight swept along the planet, casting beautiful shadows all over the place.

"Cecil?" An angelic voice mused softly as a woman, a White Mage with golden hair, blue eyes, and white robes of pure silk approached the Paladin, "What do you see, Love?"

"Nothing and everything, Darling Rosa." Cecil turned to her, "All of this is reoccurring. That much we have seen. I just wonder if the Light shall be strong enough this time."

"Yes it will. You will see. I know you have faith in them, otherwise you would not have told them of this place." Rosa smiled faintly.

"You're right." Cecil laughed a touch, picking her hands up, "As always, Darling, but why will you not let them see you?"

"It is not time. I will let them see…when the time comes. For now let them be blinded to this truth. It is the best way." Rosa nodded, and kissed Cecil softly before walking away into the temple of the Light residing nearby.

'Time…such a fickle thing that…' Cecil sighed softly, 'It seems we are running out of it…' Pushing that thought away he walked off to join her in the temple.

Meanwhile in the brightest part of the Village of Mist a figure stands and watches the sky. Clad in shades of black and dark purple in such a way as to cover all but his short black hair, and his dulled brown eyes the man scans the surrounding mist, "I know you are there. Why do you try to hide from me, Tellah?"

"Hide, Edge? Has anyone said that?" An older man walked out, a sage in every respect, though a bit faded in his color, "It is good to see you made it back here so well. There is need of your wisdom here, and her successor will need your aide I'm sure."

"Ah, Old Man, you've always been so quick to handle business. Her successor you say? Then our line survived…Rydia's and my own…" Edge trailed a bit, "Why though…why is she wandering?"

"To save this planet; just as we were required to do so long ago, Friend. She may not understand yet exactly why she started, but she does know why she continues." Tellah nodded, pulling slightly on his silver beard.

"Hmmm…then I can go see her?" Edge asked. At Tellah's brief nod the ninja glanced around the misted village, "Ah, so long it has been. Far too long if the truth is told. This place has changed a bit. Wouldn't you say, Old Man?"

"A bit." Tellah agreed, and with that the old sage was gone. Edge stayed there a moment longer before vanishing into the shadows and mist to go and find Rheah.

Syl, and his new friends, had set up camp that night to rest and prepare for the journey ahead, "Looks like tomorrow will be a bit difficult." Priam mewed softly as he turned a little pensive.

"We can take it." Silvine and Lupine replied instantly to the cat's speech, "Though…" Silvine continued. Her voice the light touch of a feather fall compared to her brother's, "It's…interesting. Tell us. How did you come to talk?"

"Not that we haven't seen similar back home in Mysidia, but out here?" Lupine added as a bit of an after thought.

"Come to think of it…we hardly know anything about you." Lilisha mused to Priam.

"Me?" Priam blinked at the sudden attention, putting his ears back confused, "I don't know how it is that I came to talk. I've just always been able to do so. Curiosity here that I pray won't kill me…why weren't any of you startled? Lili, I know why you weren't. I wouldn't be too shocked if I was too busy thinking of my lost friend or relative too, but…"

"If I were shocked by a talking cat then what kind of fighter would I be?" Caine shrugged in response, "Aside from that a White Mage carting a black cat around…I figured there was something strange about you from the start."

"Right…" Syl mused quietly, "I was shocked, Priam, but I didn't have the ability to respond to it. Initial shock aside it just sort of became natural."

"I'm trained in the arts of black magic. Not much startles me." Rheah answered, "Well…not much aside from finding out I am apparently the last person in existence that can call animals and monsters from out of thin air. Wherever they come from."

"Purrrrr…." Priam curled up happily, "Oh…one last question. Lili…where did you get a speedboat? It's been bugging me since I met you, but I never really had much chance to ask."

"That? That was given to me by a guy named Cid that I met while I was training. I told him I came from an Island, and he gave me the boat. It's interesting technology, but it's also special. I love that boat because he was such a good friend of mine." Lilisha answered him, shrugging because it didn't seem unusual to her. The others were looking at her strange though.

"Cid…you say?" Lupine asked. Lilisha nodded, and Silvine spoke up.

"We know Cid." Silvine trailed, "He was in Mysidia for a while talking to the Elder. He kept saying…"

"That he wanted to make sure we never learned the spell to turn ourselves to stone. Whatever that meant." Lupine finished. Getting the twins the same strange look that Lilisha had gotten, and Lilisha was just looking at them a bit blankly.

"Is that so?" Syl mused, "Cid was at Baron for a few days. Insisting he show me a few doors and tunnels that I've never heard of before."

"He wanted me to learn the art of being able to hold off against some weird stuff at that. He was talking about mind control, and stuff the like." Caine added. Priam had stayed quiet this whole time, asleep they all thought.

'Cid…so long since I've heard that name…are you really still around, Friend, still out there somewhere watching over us?' Priam thought as he lay there. The firelight casting interesting sparkles of that silver tinting in his fur to dance lightly through the black of his coat.

"Alright, so what brought you out here? Far better that we know what made you all start this adventure, and if you want we'll tell you ours too." Lupine nodded.

"I left home to seek my cousin Ran. Priam left with me to help me. I'm still out here…because…well…" Lilisha mused, becoming pensive for a moment, "Because it is a chance to follow in the footsteps my ancestor Rosa set down. I want to be like her, and this seems a chance at doing so. If I can help save the world then why should I not? It is what she would have done, I'm sure."

"I followed this monkey." Caine snickered lightly, indicating Syl with a slight jerk of his hand.

"Hm? Monkey? Where?" Syl blinked a bit, "Originally I was just getting bored back at home. For some reason I just don't feel…like I belong there anymore. Then the whole thing with Mount Ordeal, and…well…from there this just seems the right thing to do."

"Mount Ordeal?" Silvine blinked, and looked to Lupine, "Hear that we're traveling with a Paladin, Brother. Didn't she say she's a White Mage?" She nodded lightly toward Lilisha.

"Mhm, and if I'm not mistaken in what we were taught then isn't Caine a dragoon?" Lupine tipped his head to one side lightly as Caine nodded a touch, "Anyway…what are you getting at? That these guys are some big party of heroes or some such? Sorry I don't think so. If that were the case then where's the old man that should be here too? There was before at that if the legends are an indication…" Silvine cut him short…she bopped him over the head, "Ack! Hey!"

"You ramble too much." Silvine shrugged innocently, "Though please go on." She looked to Rheah, "If you don't mind answering that is."

"Oh I don't mind. I'm out here because I was being instructed in the art of black magic by my teacher: Master Dega…or…" She looked tentatively to Caine, who nodded faintly, "Or I guess the real name was Master Tellah, but…now? I don't know why I'm out here now. I guess I just have nowhere else to go. I don't have family to go back to. My home I hardly remember." Everyone save Caine and Priam looked to her shocked.

"Tellah? One of…the legendary heroes?" Syl and Lilisha exchanged a look, and then Syl continued at Rheah's slightly confused nod, "I saw…I saw a Paladin before I ever went up that mountain. He was the one that told me to go. He told me as well that I must to stay close to Lilisha. To her and to any other friends that go with me on this journey."

"Mist cave…" Priam trailed. Sitting up a moment later and looking at Caine pointedly.

"The Dragoon there?" Caine nodded, "Mmmm yeah, but what does all this mean do you think? We already know the world is in danger. Little miss Pyro let us in on that much."

"We've already seen the similarities to the legend of old." Rheah nodded.

"Is there anywhere we can read the legend that the heroes went on?" Syl asked.

"It was in Mysidia." Priam answered, but before they could speak he cut them off, "Key operating word being **was** in that sentence by the way." He curled his tail around his paws softly, "It should be…perhaps in the ruins of Eblan, but there is no way there. Not even Lilisha's speed boat could make it."

"Then we find another way. Let's…let's look for Cid. We all knew him it seems. Maybe he can help us out." Lilisha offered.

"Maybe." Silvine and Lupine nodded. With that planned out for the next day the group curled up and went to sleep, content for that moment to get some rest, and let it sort itself out on the morrow.

'Maybe he will and maybe he won't…' An older man chuckled softly from his hiding place in a tree. A heavy looking hammer that appeared made of Mythril hung across his back, and his brown beard and emerald eyes as sharp and keen as a razor's edge. A few stray beams of moonlight slipping through his form, proving he was a ghost at best. The clothing he wore was designed for working with complex mechanical devices, 'That remains to be seen. Giving Lilisha the speedboat was bad enough meddling, that and what I taught and told the others. I've pushed it enough. This old engineer's going to stay out of this for a while. Though…perhaps one last instance of helping them won't hurt anything…I will have them work for it though. No one gets anything from Cid without a little effort, regardless what effort that is.' He chuckled lightly once more before vanishing in a soft puff of smoke.

The next morning as they were awakening a sense of dark will seemed to settle around them. It did no more than to upset Priam, since he was a cat he was the most in tune with nature, "I…don't like any of this…guys…" Priam mewed nervously as they walked the forest headed for the city of Baron, "It isn't right…I tell ya…" He closed his muzzle when they reached the city, and kept right at Lilisha's heels the whole time. As the group began getting closer to the castle Lilisha spotted a familiar old man standing outside of a house.

"Ah! Cid!" She squeaked happily and rushed over. The others of the party following her over to Cid, each having a few puzzled remarks about Cid being in Baron instead of where they had each met him. Confirming quickly that yes they all did in fact know the same Cid.

"Hello, Lilisha, I see you have put the boat to use." Cid smiled, and looked around at the others, "And the rest of you are here too. Good to see you all though I'm a bit amazed that you seem to have met." He added silently that should they see through that little white lie then they were ready for this challenge.

"Neh. I don't think so." Lupine mused, "You knew me and Silvine were leaving Mysidia for other continents. You must have known at that then that we would have met someone out here in this world that you knew as well."

"Hahah! Well said." Cid smiled to the two, "So I figured a few things would happen. Nothing." He shrugged a bit, "What are you doing here anyway? The Young don't need to tie themselves down in a city. Not when they can go out and explore."

"We figured this would be a good place to stop for a bit to figure out our next move." Lilisha explained, "Cid…we need your help. Please tell me that you know a way for us to get to Eblan."

"Eblan? Why would you want to go there?" Cid blinked, acting like he had no clue at all, they all fell for it except Priam, and he wouldn't talk here. He didn't want the villagers upset.

"Please, it's important." Silvine jumped in, "We need to get to Eblan, Master Cid, because there is something we must do there."

"Hrm…" Cid sighed lightly, "There is one way, but I haven't had the chance to finish it. I'm too old to do so on my own. If you can find my grandson then I can teach him to finish it. I believe he may be in Kaipo. He's a bit high strung so be careful. When you find him bring him here to Baron and I'll show you what way I mean."

"Alright. We'll do that then." Caine nodded, "Thanks, Cid. You're a lifesaver, y'know."

"Hey, what lifesaver? I'm just an old man is all." Cid shrugged, once again being a little too innocent for Priam's liking. The little black cat; however, did no more than follow his friends as they started to leave Baron to go to the Mist Caverns. None of them were in the mood to waste even a second if it were not necessary. Once they were gone, Cid once again vanished in a soft puff of smoke.

"Mmmm, these children…these children that have come to think themselves strong. Don't worry over them, Master. Leave them to me." Ruciel purred softly as she walked the iron halls of a structure that no one had seen. The whole of the tower existing on the Island called Deletha. Letting her hand run smoothly across the cold wall of metal the fire elemental smiled a little, "I will take care of them should the others fail I will not disappoint you. Though it would disappoint me should they fail to live to our next meeting." She laughed then, a soft laugh that rolled along like waves of the ocean in a storm.

Once they were clear of Baron, Priam spoke once more, "Something was weird…something felt off about Baron…and wasn't Cid being just a little too innocent? He knows something…"

"Perhaps, but he's our friend. Why shouldn't we trust him? What would we be able to accomplish if we stay here that going to Kaipo will destroy?" Lilisha puzzled. Though Caine did sort of agree with Priam, for now he kept his opinion to himself. He trusted Cid…even though the old man was a bit off his rocking horse he wasn't a bad guy.

"Besides." Rheah spoke up suddenly, "Somehow I believe that we should go to Kaipo anyway. Didn't…wasn't that a place that the heroes went on their journey? We should go back, and this time spend a little more time there, yes?" She looked to Caine, then around at the others, "Honestly now…what do we have to lose? We…everything seems to correlate to this old legend. Our lives seem to be twined with it. So why not play the game for a while, and see where it takes us?"

"Good point." Syl nodded, "So we head to Kaipo, and then back to Baron. It is the way to Eblan after all. I still believe…we should go there. I don't know why, but it seems we're being pulled to Deletha, and Eblan may be the only way to stop it."

"Syl?" Silvine looked to him for a bit, "Alright, but do we have to like it?"

"Yes." Lupine looked to his sister, "Come on! What are we debating here? Cid is a friend of ours, and has he proven to be untrustworthy to any of you?" A slight murmur of agreement was the answer, "I thought not. Now why are we standing here creating false doubt when we should be heading for the Mist Caverns?" With that they set off again. Priam still a bit worried over having those small, nagging doubts in the back of his mind. None of them had noticed the shadow in the trees nearby, or the fact that it was following them at that. As night settled once again over the land they stopped to rest just outside the Mist Cavern. On the morrow they would start through toward Mist Village, and from that small village would head toward Kaipo.

'She is…she is just like you, Rydia.' The shadow following them smiled faintly, 'Tellah told me enough to know so. Then…who has sent your group this way? I figured you would still be in Baron.' He looked off through the wilderness in the direction of Baron. Then looked to Rheah once more, 'They go to Mist cavern? I wonder why. I can…find it in her dreams I'm sure, but I will let her be for now.' He looked to the sky then, to the full moon hanging there, 'Are you still there…Fu So Ya…' He then began to vanish, 'The line of children from Eblan is not gone yet…our role in this recurring story has not ended by a long shot. Has yours?' He sighed lightly as he vanished entirely. The night was mostly uneventful. Sounds of night animals and monsters surrounded the group, but none threatened them. Around dawn; however, a set of crystalline blue eyes stared out at the group with a strange wistful lilting.

'Are these the ones that Ruciel so wishes to see destroyed by her hands?' The form thought, slipping through the shadows slowly, 'They seem headed inside the cavern…good…I can…play with them a bit.' The eyes sparkled as a sort of sadistic smile touched them, 'For Kainazzo…to be his proper granddaughter…and to prove that I can be better than Ruciel. I must destroy them utterly. Though no harm will come from playing first…' With that thought still dancing in the mind of the form it slipped off into the Cavern ahead, and vanished into the mist. For a moment had anyone looked they would have seen a teal colored turtle like beast with sharp fangs for teeth. The next moment; however, and the beast was embraced by the mist of the cave and seemed to just vanish. As the sun began to rise the little group awakened, and started through the cave. This time it was Rheah's turn to be nervous.

"Does it seem a bit…mistier in here than the last time?" She asked as they walked along.

"Well, it is the Mist Cavern. I'm not really surprised." Priam shrugged lightly, "I'm sure there would be times when the mists would get thicker than we've seen them. Maybe it's just because it's early morning?"

"Yeah…maybe." Rheah nodded slightly, 'Though I doubt it…' She added silently to herself. The journey seemed uneventful enough at first, but when things starting taking shape in the mist the young caller followed a bit closer to the nearest person to her, which happened to be Syl. Something kept making her glance back to make sure they weren't followed. That and she was just generally on edge for the moment.

"Oho ho ho, good to see you've come here. Just as I thought." A smooth voice that reflected ice reached them as they arrived at the end of the cavern. Rheah started and ducked behind Syl. Priam hissed faintly and bristled his fur a touch as he searched the mists for the speaker.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Syl spoke up after a moment or two. Making certain that Rheah was safe. Hey, she had ducked behind him he may as well protect her.

"Who am I?" The voice echoed slightly in the caves, "I am the one who will be commended for your demise. I am Killan." The mists suddenly began gathering before them in a very unusual fashion. As they watched this Lilisha, Rheah, and Silvine all took a step back tentatively. Lupine, Caine, Syl, and Priam stood their ground to protect the girls. This was weird, considering the mists would hit a certain point and become water it was not exactly normal.

"What do you suppose this Killan is?" Lupine puzzled as a few sparks of black lightning crackled for a second across his hand. He'd been on the defensive for him and Silvine for all of a few moments, and didn't like waiting for the inevitable.

"No idea, but it does seem we're going to get wet here." Caine answered with a light shake of his head, holding his spear so it formed a shield for him and Lilisha.

"That's a nice little understatement." Syl looked briefly to Caine, "Care to add anymore?" He was still standing defense for Rheah, and enemies would be very hard pressed to even attempt to get past him.

"How nice…Dear Ruciel did tell me that you were noble, but she didn't tell me I would have to deal with a few smart ass remarks either." Killan's voice answered them as she appeared in the mists. A rather pretty teal turtle the size of a horse at the shoulder, and just wide enough that getting past her would be almost impossible. Pooling all around her were a few spots of water from the gathering mists, "Now do be sweet will you, and die? I will not lose this battle for I must stand and fight if I am to ever be as good as my Great Grandfather Kainazzo."

"Che, hate to disappoint you, but there is no way you'll win this." Caine answered. Killan looked square at him, and laughed. With that the battle started. Killan throwing them off balance with the tidal wave her family was known for. It took a few moments for the recovery, but once he was back on his feet, Caine launched into the air. Killan's brief distracted self at Caine's vanishing act allowed Syl to dart in and give her a good shot with the sword he wielded. A shriek escaped her, but she was merely thrown into a brief fit of panic that faded after a moment. Silvine and Lupine started a low chant, at first perfectly in sync, and as time went along the words, though still in sync, began to deviate from known spell chants. Caine reappeared above Killan and landed on her with the point of the spear before back flipping back to defend Lilisha.

"She's tough…" Syl trailed lightly.

"Fire wouldn't work…neither would Delita…" Rheah mused, then set about to chant a spell of her own. Remembering a spell that her mentor had taught her, and preparing to use it against the fiend of water that stood facing her and her friends. At that point both Silvine and Lupine began sparking with flashes of energy as their chant began to come to its end. Killan swung her head around to face the two at sensing the energy. The twins threw their hands forward, and a moment later streaks of lighting appeared from the mist surrounding Killan, and shocked the water elemental into hiding in her shell. Rheah's spell would take a few more moments, which gave them a chance to let Lilisha heal them with her strongest spell. They hadn't shown as much to Killan, but that tidal wave attack had taken a good bit out of them. Just as Rheah's chant came to it's end Killan darted out of her shell, and snapped at Lupine, well really at Silvine, but Lupine got in the way. Rheah's spell sent more lightning at Killan, and the water elemental recoiled forcefully back out of Mist Cavern.

"Augh! How dare you? Horrible little children! Just wait! I'll be back!" With that a second tidal wave washed the turtle away as the mists returned full force.

"Lupine!" Silvine's voice distracted them from trying to follow Killan. Silvine had tried using cure spells that she knew, but they hadn't worked. Just as Lilisha got to their sides Silvine looked up at the White Mage, "This is weird…this isn't something I've seen…" She mewed worriedly.

"We'll have to get him to Kaipo. It's the nearest town, and he'll stand a better chance." Lilisha nodded. Just as they set out of the Mist Cavern to go to Kaipo with Lupine being carried by Caine the mists seemed to close about them, and they lost sight of one another. Rheah, in a brief fit of worry reached out and grabbed the nearest physical person, which was, once again, Syl. The moment she had Syl's arm they both felt something pull them up off the ground. Syl caught hold of Rheah to make sure she was safe, and the caller tucked close to Syl. They were on the back of something that was flying them very high off the ground, and it seemed to be nothing but Mist!

"Guys?" Priam mewed worriedly as he paced along through the misted veil. He stumbled out of the mist, and practically into the lap of a boy who was sitting next to the mountains watching Kaipo in the near distance, "Ack! Shoulda stayed on that Island…" He grumbled lightly. The boy shooting to his feet, and dropping Priam like the cat was a deadly thing.

"Gracious! It…it talks…" The boy stammered. His voice was very familiar and highly reminiscent of Cid in a way.

"Huh? Oh shoot…er…s…sorry." Priam blinked as he turned to the boy, "May I ask…have you seen anyone else come out of the mists?"

"No, just you…er…Cat…Kitty…uh…" The boy fumbled for a bit, "You…you're a t...talking…"

"Talking Cat. I know." Priam sighed, "I didn't mean to let you hear me either. I'm sorry." Priam mused. Then he heard Caine's voice coupled with Lilisha's. The Dragoon and White Mage successfully emerged from the mists, still with Lupine in tow, "Ah! Guys, you're okay!" Priam dashed immediately to Lilisha, and jumped onto her shoulder.

"Thank goodness we're out of that. Now we can get to Kaipo." Lilisha smiled at Priam, then noticed the boy, "Oh…I'm sorry if we startled you. Out of curiosity what are you doing out here?"

"I come out here when I get tired of Kaipo." The boy answered flatly, having to look up at these people. They were older than he was, even at the age of thirteen he was still just a kid to these people, "Y…your cat…why does it…"

"Talk? Yeah…he does that. I really don't know why. He just always could." Lilisha shrugged faintly, "By the way…you wouldn't know the name Cid would you?"

"Cid?" The boy blinked a little, "Sorry, I had them off for a bit." He put on a pair of thin-framed black glasses that matched his brown tinted black hair easily. Looking up once again at them he blinked his bright emerald eyes a bit, "Yeah, I'm Cid. What is it you want, and just how do you know my name? I don't trust strangers from mist valley much lately."

"I'm Lilisha, this is Priam." Lilisha answered, then looked to Caine, "And this is Caine and Lupine. We were heading to Kaipo to look for the Grandson of an old engineer named Cid. We were supposed to head back to Baron once we found him, but…" She shrugged faintly as Silvine made it out of the mists as well.

"Ah…that was crazy." Silvine mewed lightly, clinging a touch to Lilisha, "Lili…you made it out too. Good to see some of us did."

"Yeah, but then there's still Syl and Rheah…" Caine pointed out, much to Lili and Silvine's slight disappointment.

"We don't have time. We have to take care of Lupine." Lilisha mused, "Let's go ahead to Kaipo for now, and return to this place once Lupine is safe."

"Yes, let's. Please…" Silvine turned huge innocent eyes on Caine, who shrugged a little.

"Okay, Ladies, okay. Let's go then." Caine answered, and then looked to the boy, "Said your name was Cid, yes?" The boy nodded, "Would you mind taking us through Kaipo so we can get to the healer's faster?"

"No big. Let's go, huh." Cid nodded a bit more animated than he had been for the past few moments. He did just as they'd asked, and led them straight to the healer's building.


End file.
